She Understood
by onyxnight829
Summary: Rochelle finds a moment to ask Marcus Carter, who has long resented her for her ties to Marduke, why he is unwilling to forgive her.


**Note: **Hey everyone, this is my first _Guardians of Time_ story. When I was reading the books a few years ago I felt that there was an underlying Rochelle/Marcus story to be told, which I decided to write about. This is set before The Key, and so as not to spoil anything, it explains why Marcus's character is the way he is in this story. Enjoy and review! Thanks!

PS- I do not own anything from _The Guardians of Time_, this was written purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended!!

* * *

**She Understood**

Rochelle made her way through the courtyard and found Ethan, Isabel, Dillon and Matt. She was reluctant to go over to them, but did anyways. She walked over and reached out to tap Dillon on the shoulder. What she hadn't realized is that she had left her gloves on the bathroom counter after washing her face that morning. She touched Dillon's shoulder gently but the touch hurt him. He yelped oddly and turned to face her.

"Roh! Where are your gloves?" He exclaimed, rubbing his sore shoulder. Rochelle backed away looking nervously back at their wide-eyed faces. Isabel quickly touched Dillon's arm and healed him without looking suspicious. Rochelle looked down and realized she had forgotten her gloves. How? She didn't know. She would have disintegrated her shoes and backpack, but both were perfectly intact.

Rochelle sighed, "I better run home." Rochelle turned from them.

Ethan stepped forward, "You'll be late; you'll get detention."

"I don't really have a choice." Rochelle finished and walked away. After getting off school grounds she ran several blocks to her house, sprinted in, got the gloves, and put them on as she ran back to school. It took a total of ten minutes but she was two minutes late. In the courtyard Mrs. Burgess stopped her.

"Miss Thallimar! You should be in class young lady."

"Sorry, running late today." Rochelle panted.

"That is too bad. You will serve detention with Mr. Carter this afternoon. If you are late to school you might as well be late going home." She retorted.

"Mr. Carter?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No," Rochelle said unthinkingly, "but doesn't the principal usually supervise?"

"Not today, get to class." Mrs. Burgess left and Rochelle began to walk to class slowly.

Was it a problem? Would being in the same room with him for forty minutes be too hard to bear, or was this an opportunity? With that last thought, Rochelle pushed the event to the back of her mind, walked to literature class and was quiet for the rest of the morning. At lunch she found Dillon with Ethan and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Dillon."

"Aww, Roh." He said as he gave her that boyish grin that the popular girls adored. Rochelle rolled her eyes and continued walking to Ethan's locker with them.

"Did you get detention?" Ethan asked as he put his books in his locker.

Rochelle looked at the ground and simply said, "Carter is supervising."

"Ouch." Dillon looked sympathetic.

Everyone knew that Carter didn't like Rochelle. This was because she had once been Marduke's personal assistant. She used to not care that he didn't like her, but it hurt that he didn't trust her, a painful throbbing that was unconsciously growing somewhere deep inside of her.

"It's ok; I'll get some time to try to convince him that I'm done with Marduke."

Ethan nodded and they walked to the lunch room to join Matt and Isabel.

Lunch ended as quickly as it had begun, and Rochelle barely ate. Detention wasn't on her mind; Mr. Carter was. Debating what would be worse; forty minutes trapped in an unspeaking death glare, or forty minutes trying to convince him she wasn't with Marduke anymore. There was always the hope that he wouldn't say anything, and wouldn't expect any words from her.

Her afternoon classes passed quickly. After math she would usually go home, but this time she had to go to Mr. Carter's room. He was sitting at his desk in the front of the room. There he sat drinking his coffee, grading papers. No one else had detention. _"Great."_ Rochelle thought to herself. She slumped into a chair in the middle of the classroom and looked up at Mr. Carter again, who had not acknowledged her presence. _"This is good, maybe we can just sit in silence."_ Rochelle thought. After a few moments she decided to delve into his mind, and see what he was thinking. She gently eased into his thoughts, careful not to disturb him. He wasn't screening anything; he was thinking about the homework he had to grade and the test he needed to write. He was also thinking about the present Mrs. Burgess had bought him for his birthday. He was 26 years old today. Rochelle hadn't realized he was so young.

Without thinking Rochelle said "Happy birthday." Realizing what she had just done she covered her mouth and closed her eyes, hoping that he would still ignore her.

"I was never very good at screening my thoughts. At my initiation I had been thinking of all the ways Lorian could be man and a woman, and he heard me. He gave me a lousy gift for that. He gave me the power to easily interpret any sound I heard, which I could already do." He chuckled and Rochelle smiled imagining the look on Lorian's face.

"What is your second skill, Mr. Carter?"

"I can see through walls. Just walls, not furniture." He said.

Rochelle nodded. Then suddenly she felt a jolt of pain in her hands. Ever since her powers had been magnified, this would happen occasionally. Though her hands usually tingled all day, these jolts had the power to knock her out. She fell from the desk she had been sitting at, and onto the floor. Mr. Carter dropped his coffee, spilling it on his shirt and on his papers. He ran over to her…

XXXXX

I looked up when I heard Rochelle yelp; she was on the floor. I dropped my coffee and felt the hot liquid splash over my shirt. Running over, I knelt on the ground and grabbed her shoulders. The pain must have been terrible. Her eyes were shut and her entire body was shaking. After about ten seconds she stopped shaking and controlled her breathing. I had no idea what had happened, or what to do.

"Are you ok, Rochelle?" I was concerned. It was an odd feeling, I didn't exactly trust her, but I didn't like seeing her in pain. However, every time I saw her the little trust I had for her increased. Unfortunately every time I saw her, my stomach tightened and my heart started beating faster also. I wasn't really sure why but every time I thought I new why, the idea was pushed to the back of my head. Realizing that Rochelle might have heard my thoughts, I quickly swept them away. She was still sitting on the ground next to me, probably to weak to be roaming in my thoughts, thankfully.

"Let me help you up." I said taking her hand. I got up and tried to help her up with minimum body contact, but quickly noticed that wasn't going to work. She was too weak. So, I held one of her soft hands with my left hand and took her by the waist to pull her up. As she got up, she had an aftershock and fell against me. I held her up, both hands around her. Now my stomach was really twisted, and started flipping around in my abdomen. It was the strangest feeling, but it wasn't, not even for one moment, unpleasant.

XXXXX

It was weird being that close to him, both of his arms were around me now. I didn't have a choice though; stupid aftershock. He helped me into the desk I had been sitting at, and turned around the one in front of it, sitting down with a thump. There was silence; I figured I should say something.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"They come, usually after school. I'm at home by this time though. It's been happening since Lorian magnified our powers."

He nodded again, how annoying.

"You have coffee all over your shirt." I reminded him. He actually reacted this time, looking down at his shirt and laughing at himself.

Right then Mrs. Burgess walked in. "Marcus, after detention there is an emergency meeting wi-"she stopped.

Mr. Carter looked at her, and I knew what her next question was going to be.

"You shirt…what happened?"

"Its coffee, I was clumsy. I'll change, don't worry."

Mrs. Burgess smiled girlishly and left.

"She bought me a shirt for my birthday." He rolled his eyes. I just smiled and nodded. Ha.

He got up and walked into his back office, giving me some time to think about what just happened. He was helping me up. I guess I had never noticed but he was strong. He was holding me so gently but it was firm. When the aftershock hit I was barely standing on my own; he was supporting me entirely. It was like I could feel the strength in his arms through a simple, brief touch. Right then he came out of the office. He looked ridiculous.

The burgundy colored shirt he had attempted to put on looked great with his brown hair and indigo eyes. However, by the looks of it, he had completely failed at buttoning it properly. In some places it was off by a few buttons and in some he had completely ignored a button or two. How he got dressed in the morning was now a complete mystery, because I had always seen him as a well dressed and groomed man. Not this time. I knew he wasn't married, so no wife to help him. Perhaps, Arkarian had lent him a futuristic mirror that could remind him how to button a shirt, tie a tie, and maybe even tie his shoes. I stifled my laughter and just smiled at him.

XXXXX

Hearing the soft laughter from Rochelle made me look up at her, to see her glowing smile. What was it about her that sent a chill down my body but set off sparks in my heart? I looked to her and smiled back. Her head tilted to the side and she lowered her gaze, and couldn't help but laugh a little more. She was beautiful in that moment. I wanted to, in that moment; disregard all of the preconceived notions I had about the radiant creature smiling before me. I thought to forget that she had been the enemy. That she had tried to halt the mission of the Named. I felt the need to wash those feelings into the abyss from which they had risen, and in their place, spawn a tree of love where our relationship could grow.

This deep reflection into what I felt for her, however, did not answer why she was laughing at me. So, I thought to glace myself over, to check out what was so funny. I looked down, and immediately saw the problem. My shirt was buttoned in what was a passion to change and continue my forty minutes with her. However, this passion led to utter dismay, as I had failed miserably at buttoning the shirt in many places. The few holes that housed buttons, were not correctly matched, which didn't help the pathetic look.

I looked up at her, she was now laughing more casually, not sparing my feelings. I cracked a smile, not because of my shirt, but because of I saw that she was happy. I dropped my head and chuckled to myself. Hanging my head in defeat I turned to go back to the office, and fix myself. However, I heard Rochelle shuffle, and turned to see her walking towards me.

XXXXX

He looked kind of cute, running his fingers through his hair, turning to go try again. As I looked at him, I felt the need to be a little closer. It was hard to explain, considering he was older, and he probably didn't care for me in the least, but I knew I needed to be a little closer. So, to appease my heart and my slightly restless feet, I got up to help.

"Let me help you," I stopped him. He turned to face me and grinned; a heart stopping smile which only pulled me in more. It was nice to be standing next to him. I didn't want to be messing with his shirt in the middle of the classroom, however, so I kept walking to take him back into the office. This way no one could see us, or hear us.

I had to know what he was thinking. I had to know whether he still couldn't tolerate me. Some would say, the fact that he would let me help him button his shirt ought to be enough, but I had to hear it from his lips. It was the audible confirmation that would suffice the queries of my heart.

"Come with me." I whispered, and I walked into the office. He followed and closed the door.

The room was comfortably cozy, and slightly larger than the offices of other teachers, being at the end of the building. There were file cabinets with small labels on each drawer. The office was very tidy, with folders and neat stacks of papers in designated areas of the room. Surprisingly, where was no computer, just books and bookshelves. A small chair was placed in front of his desk for a student, and behind was a similar chair for him. However we stood in the middle of the office. He walked past me so he stood facing the door, and I stood with my back to the door. He stood close to me, and I reached forward.

XXXXX

I figured, since neither she nor I had said anything, she would ask me why I had failed at buttoning the shirt. However the first words out of her mouth were very different.

"Do you still hate me?" She questioned. She spoke quietly as she unbuttoned the shirt.

I stood, now feeling extremely awkward. I didn't know what madness was allowing me to let her do this, and now she was asking a very difficult question. Unfortunately, it was too late for me to turn these events around, and I had to answer the question. This was hard.

"I don't think I ever hated you."

She looked up at me, her fingers poised over another button, confused.

I sighed and continued. "I think I was just…jealous…or upset. I didn't understand why Lorian felt you deserved to redeem yourself and join us, when you had been weak enough to join….them." I wasn't even sure whether the babble of words I had uttered was making sense. Now that I had been asked a very direct question, I wasn't sure I knew the answer. I wasn't sure why I had felt that way. Rochelle was an innocent girl, but why had she joined Marduke?

Rochelle said nothing and continued to unbutton the few remaining buttons. I couldn't see her face, as it was veiled by her beautiful hair. I wanted her to look at me and tell me that I was wrong for thinking that; I didn't have to strength to admit to her and I was beginning to believe that Lorian was correct in his decision. She pulled open the last button, sighed and looked up.

XXXXX

"I understand." I barely squeaked out the words; I was trying to hold back tears. I refuse to cry in front of others, and I would not show weakness, least of all now, when Mr. Carter was accusing me of being weak enough to join Marduke. "But I also made the choice to leave Marduke, and rid myself of all that I did for him. Is there no strength in that?" I was sure that the moisture of my tears was evident in my eyes, but nevertheless I looked up to meet his gaze and honestly ask him, was it not enough? "The rest of the Named have forgiven me, accepted me. Do you still not trust me?"

He turned away and walked towards the window, obviously avoiding the question. I, however, would not let the question go unanswered. As I waited for his response, I grew upset with this his unwillingness to answer me. Finally, I walked up to him, took his arm and pulled him around to face me. "Tell me," I said, looking him square in the face, imploring reason as I looked into his turbulent indigo eyes.

"I don't know, Rochelle. Part of me wants to believe you, but the other part can't let me." He put one of his dry, smooth hands on mine, and said, more sincerely than he had yet, "Believe me Rochelle, I want to trust you. I know that you joined Marduke out of weakness, and showed strength when you came to the Named. I want to trust you."

"Then trust me! Believe me when I say I'm done with Marduke. The Named is all I have and I will do anything to protect it. You are the only one who doesn't get that!" This time I turned away, now I was sure that tears were streaming down my face. Now that the rush of emotion was coming over me I couldn't stop it. "I don't know why, but the fact that you don't trust me hurts me more than if it were anyone else. I can't explain it but I want you, Marcus, to trust me and care for me and…" I stopped to catch my breath. I figured I could call him Marcus, because we weren't technically in a school session. Plus; I was mad.

XXXXX

"…and…" She stopped.

"It isn't that easy. How do I know you won't go back-"

"Go back! After everything I did to leave? Why would you think that?"

"You don't get to question me, Rochelle. You're the traitor." I regretted the words the moment I said them.

She stood stunned, eyes wide, and the pain evident. She turned to leave the office.

"Rochelle, wait!" I caught her just as she opened the door. I walked up to her, and reached around her to close the door, keeping my hand on the door so that should she try to leave again I could keep the door closed. I needed to keep her with me until I could explain myself. I needed her to know what I was thinking, and find out what she was feeling for me.

I stood looking down at her, "Rochelle, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah well, you said it. Now I know what you think and I'm leaving." She tried the door again; I held it shut.

"It's just a word, Rochelle, and that's not what I think. Maybe I used to but, I don't. I meant it when I said I want to trust you. Look, I just…I can't trust you and then have you leave me." I was sure I was whispering this. I didn't want to admit it to her but I had to; I didn't want her leaving me. But as I said the words to her, I began to accept it myself. I had feelings for Rochelle, and I wanted her to be safe. Away from Marduke, and away from what she had done.

"Please, Rochelle."

XXXXX

"…Rochelle." He whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my skin. I didn't mind his proximity, in fact, it was intoxicatingly wonderful.

"Marcus, I'm not going anywhere." I carefully whispered back to him. Everything he had said had made me realize why I wanted him, more than anyone, to believe me. Because I was drawn to him; something about him made me comfortable, as well as excited, and scared. "I'm not going anywhere," I repeated to him, I wanted him to believe me when I said it.

I was leaning into him too, his lips were still near my ear; my lips were near his neck. I felt his arm come around me, the one that had been on the door, and pull me into his chest in an embrace. His shirt was still unbuttoned and I as he pulled me in I came to rest against his bare chest, which was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. He was warm and I needed to feel that warmth. I relished the chance to be near him, and enjoyed every moment of it.

XXXXX

I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something. I was happier than I had been in a very long time to know Rochelle was in my arms. As I ran my hands down her soft hair I could feel her breath against my chest. Everything was perfect. I realized that by allowing her to be close to me, I did trust her. I trusted her to be a part of the Named and a part of me. She pulled away slightly only to look up at me, her eyes filled with emotion I dare to call love. I stared down into those beautiful eyes, hoping to convey my feelings for her too. She smiled at me and I knew she understood.


End file.
